


Once in the evening

by Riko_In_Flowers



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riko_In_Flowers/pseuds/Riko_In_Flowers
Summary: Однажды вечером в маленькой гостиной
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 11





	Once in the evening

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось под Breaking Benjamin — Dance with the devil

В небольшой гостиной горит только торшер, стоящий в углу. Теплый свет озаряет небольшой участок комнаты, постепенно рассеиваясь. Из колонок тихо льется музыка. 

Двое стоят посреди комнаты, обнимаясь и слегка покачиваясь в такт.

Эндрю, слегка привстав на носочки, положил подбородок на плечо Нилу. В ответ Джостен слегка повернул голову и поцеловал блондина в висок. 

Спокойствие было нарушено рыжим котом, который прыгнул на едва отрывающиеся от пола ноги. Тихо шикнув от неожиданности Эндрю отстранился, недовольно посмотрел на кота и, подойдя к столику, налил два стакана виски. Так же подошедший к столику Нил взял один из стаканов. 

Звон стукнувшихся стаканов, мягкие улыбки на губах, обжигающий алкоголь и кот, тыкающийся в ноги. Следом мягкий поцелуй в губы. 

Парни сели на диван, стоящий рядом, а кот растянулся на коленях обоих, подставляя живот под ласку. Когда Эндрю задевал руку Нила, он непроизвольно начинал поглаживать кольцо на пальце своего уже мужа.

Да, завтра будет трудный день, но сейчас они позволяют себе расслабиться и просто быть счастливыми.


End file.
